1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an antiseptic applicator and method of use thereof, and more particularly, to a puncture membrane antiseptic applicator that requires the application of opposing forces to actuate release of a sealed solution, preferably an antimicrobial solution, from a self-contained reservoir toward a material arranged at a distal end of the applicator for receiving the solution.
2. Description of Related Art
Antiseptic applicators for the preparation of a patient prior to surgery, for example, are known and common in the prior art. Conventional applicators rely on various means of actuation to release a self-contained reservoir of antimicrobial solution for sterilization of the patient's skin. For example, a number of applicators are designed with a puncturing means. These applicators typically include a head with a spike, for example, and a sealed container or cartridge. A push or screw motion is employed to axially translate the head toward the sealed container so that the spike may pierce the sealed container and effectuate the release of the solution contained therein. Some examples of applicators using a puncturing means include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,288; 4,498,796; 5,769,552; 6,488,665; and 7,201,525; and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0039742.
Other conventional applicators rely on breaking an internally situated frangible container or ampoule through the application of a one-way directional force or a localized application of pressure. The directional force is typically applied longitudinally to one end of the ampoule by a pushing motion designed to force the ampoule to break under a compressive stress, sometimes at a predetermined area of stress concentration. Alternatively, a pressure may be applied to a localized section of the ampoule through a squeezing motion designed to crush a section of the frangible ampoule in order to release the antimicrobial solution contained therein. Some examples of applicators using frangible ampoules in the manner discussed above include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,782; 5,288,159; 5,308,180; 5,435,660; 5,445,462; 5,658,084; 5,772,346; 5,791,801; 5,927,884; 6,371,675; and 6,916,133.
Conventional antiseptic applicators, as described above, often require special packaging and/or handling during shipping and prior to use. For example, with the puncture type applicators, preventive measures are required to prevent an inadvertent push against either end of the device that may result in the puncturing of the sealed container and the premature discharge of the solution. A user must often use both hands to effectively overcome the preventive measures and activate the applicator for use. In addition, conventional antiseptic applicators often rely on the exertion of pressure on the walls of an applicator, for example, to break a frangible ampoule or squeeze the solution from the container toward an application material. The use of frangible ampoules requires special care to avoid breaking as a result of inadvertent pressure or dropping during shipping or prior to use. Furthermore, the components of a conventional applicator, such as the broken ampoule or the puncture spike, often impede the free flow of the solution from the container. There exists a need in the field for a novel antiseptic applicator that avoids the complications associated with conventional applicators, especially an applicator that will allow for effective one hand actuation and application of a solution without impediments to the free flow of the solution from the container to the application material.